


Good priorities

by sapphireLavender



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Chara uses 'princev', F/F, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Goner Kid is MK's sis, Maybe - Freeform, Non-Binary Chara, Non-Binary Frisk, Non-Binary Monster Kid, Original Characters - Freeform, Timeskips, childhood friendships, fan child, maybe not the greatest living environments, probably, they'll grow up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-11-01 19:32:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10928532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphireLavender/pseuds/sapphireLavender
Summary: Bratty and Catty have been friends for a long time. One day that'd change, for the better or the worse.





	1. Prologue

Bratty and Catty were best friends since the moment they were born - or at least that's what they said. In reality, they just met during their first year of school. While they lived in Hotland, the school wasn't built there yet, so they both attended the one in Waterfall. Their neighbour, Alphys, ended up attending the one in Snowdin. It was further than her home in Hotland, but it had the best library. Even if the sign was misspelled.

It was, admittedly, a shame that Alphys wasn't in their school. Though, she wouldn't be in the same grade, anyways.

Catty and her family had originally lived in Home, like most monsters did. But shortly, it was falling apart and they were forced to move. The structures weren't stable. They decided to try to put fear aside and find somewhere safer to live for the time being.

Luckily, fear of the humans quickly died out when a human fell into the underground.

Adopted into the royal family, the human child Princev Chara Dreemurr. Fear soon died out, and monsters went to explore the rest of the underground. Catty and her family temporarily stayed in Snowdin, but the weather was a bit too cold for them. Her family consisted of a single mother, herself and her younger brother, Leo. Hotland was soon habitable, and her mother found a better job there. Lots of work needed to be done to clean up there. It still wasn't safe in some areas.

Due to this, Catty was often left alone with her brother. Being the eldest, it was her responsibility to make sure the house didn't explode.

She wasn't exactly a good babysitter. But as her mom was almost never home, she almost always had Alphys and Bratty over. Bratty was, arguably, the best cook out of the three of them. Alphys mostly made instant noodles, and Catty herself could only make very basic meals like a sandwich. But they were kids, so they didn't have to.

Bratty could cook a few more meals. Nothing too fancy, although she could make a soup that tasted relatively good. She mostly lived on her own, so she kind of had to. Her aunt worked constantly, and was almost never home. They didn't get along particularly well, either.

Alphys spent a lot of time alone or studying. She spent a lot of time with both Bratty and Catty. Alphys was like a big sister.. Who often took them to the garbage dump.

She often found these weird cartoons. The cartoons had these really cute outfits and characters, though. A lot of food and other neat items flowed down into the garbage dump. It was their primary hang-out spot, for the most part.

Unfortunately, the underground was thrown into chaos when both royal children died in the same day. The young human had fallen ill, and died soon after, while a filled with grief prince absorbed their soul and picked up their lifeless body. He planned to take them to the flowers they wanted to see desperately.. But unfortunately, humans misunderstood and thought he killed the human child. They attacked, but he didn't fight back.

So both royal children were gone, and King Asgore declared war on humanity. Freedom could be within reach. Well, it was a nice thought.

If they lived to see the surface, they'd get to see cooler things than what they found at the dump. All of this stuff was thrown out.. But all of it was incredible. The animations, the drawings, even the food. Alphys was the best at finding garbage. She could make a career out of it, if she wanted to.

"Right here is w-where some REALLY good g-garbage is found," Alphys told them, "I think w-woshua sorts it a-and lots of good s-stuff ends up here."

"That's, like, totally wicked cool!" Catty and Bratty both said in almost perfect sync. They looked at each other and giggled. The two had similar speech patterns, and often ended up talking in sync by accident.

"H-heh. I.. I guess."

Digging through endless garbage was a fun way to spend free time.

"Oh! Look!" Catty exclaimed, pulling out mostly damaged board game, "What's this?"

Before they got the chance to investigate, a phone rang. Bratty pulled her phone out of her pocket and answered it, "Hey?"

An inaudible voice played from the other side. Bratty looked annoyed, "Like, right now?"

Catty and Alphys looked at eachother concerned.

"Um. Okay I guess?" Bratty hung up and placed her phone in her pocket, "I've gotta, like, leave."

"O-oh. See you tomorrow?" Alphys waved.

"Like, see you later then!" Catty said. Although it was a shame that Bratty had to leave. She guessed that her aunt had called her home.

Oh well. They'd see her tomorrow.

Digging through the garbage, Catty found a 'friendship bracelet' making kit, "Oh! Like, what is this?" She turned to Alphys.

"O-oh, um. I think y-you make bracelets f-for a friend," Alphys explained, "A-and give it to them t-to show friendship?"

"That sounds like, totally wicked awesome! We should, like, totally wicked do it!"

"I.. I guess? We can do it tomorrow after school, o-okay?"

Catty nodded, looking at the box happily.

"S-speaking of which, I suppose we should p-probably get home."

"Like, I guess."

The riverperson loved to ride in their boat. They gave free rides to places, and was the main way to transport between places.

Her mom wasn't home when she got there, but that was usual. Her young brother came up running immediately and asked her to make something since he couldn't. Not that Catty really could either, though.

Though there was no clear indication for the differences in day and night, Catty really wished for time to pass quicker. Bratty wasn't picking up her phone, so she assumed that she was having troubles with her aunt or busy.

Whatever the future held, they'd have to figure things out. And probably learn how to cook.

But that was a problem for a different day.


	2. Kimi Ga Inai Mirai

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bratty and Catty only grow closer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time skip after a short portion of the chapter.  
> I don't actually take a lot of interest in this story, honestly, so it's going to be a shorter one.

"She confiscated your phone.. Because you were, like, out with friends?" Catty asked.

"Like, yeah. It's not like, she cares or anything." Bratty folded her arms, "She just, like, doesn't want me to be happy or something."

Catty frowned and put her paw on Bratty's shoulder, and patted her gently.

Alphys was reading the instruction manual, "M-maybe she j-just wants you to be like h-her."

"Oh, she totally does."

Alphys placed the manual on the ground, "O-okay, I think I g-got it."

She instructs them on how to tie together the things that form a bracelet. Bratty makes a blue bracelet with pink letters, spelling out 'BFF'. Catty makes a pink bracelet with blue letters spelling out 'BFF'.

For Alphys, they both make necklaces. Alphys made a necklace for them both as well.

The hours pass quickly in the garbage dump, until Alphys is called home and has to take them both home as well.

Catty mostly hangs out at Bratty's house for the remainder of the day, until they fall asleep and Catty wakes up at home.

Somehow, they survive.

* * *

"Oh my god, Catty." Bratty laughs at her best friend, still wearing a worn and faded bracelet from years before.

"Like, what?" The girl questioned with a certain innocence. Her hair was a bit longer, with the same natural black that faded into blue and then into purple, the same specific shade of her fur.

Bratty smiled, "I can't, like, believe you just.. Like, nevermind."

Her friend looked at her with a certain expression.

"G-guys, y-you should get b-back to class, right?" Alphys said. They all attended the same school now, as Hotland had opened one. It was more convenient.

"Like, I guess." Bratty answered, pushing her braid behind her head.

The class itself wasn't extremely interesting, and the results they got were a little disappointing, considering they had to devote their time to it.

They were very thrilled when it ended and rushed to Catty's house.

Leo needed a babysitter, unfortunately, and even if they hardly payed attention to the child (who often entertained himself), they still had to be there. Annoying as they found it, it was necessary.

Bratty was more than glad to be away from her aunt. It seemed a bit sad, as their relationship only grew worse by the minute.

This concerned Catty a little, and as much as she could, she often had Bratty over. Sleepovers were very common.

To others, their friendship didn't seem that significant. They were always together, inseparable. No one knew much about them or their lives. Catty was looking into jobs and Bratty was trying to get good grades in school. Though she usually failed. Though, they had both grown as people since then.

When she was younger, all Bratty could make was a few basic meals and a soup. Now, she could make much fancier dishes as long as she had access to the ingredients. It was really about what tasted good, though.

Catty had since developed a bit of an independence. She wasn't particularly close with her brother, who was learning to care for himself, and she barely spoke to her mother. She had also learned a bit more about cooking, from Bratty. She was getting better at finding garbage nowadays, and while she wasn't having much luck with finding a job, she did manage to sell some junk food to a monster.

Bratty helped her to sell some awful card game, so while she was hanging out with Bratty, she thought she'd ask.

"Bratty, we should, like, totally be saleswomen."

Bratty looked a bit confused, "Like, what?"

"You know, like, how we sold that awful card game."

Bratty laughed a bit, "Yeah, we could, like, do that."

They often sold worthless trash to other students in school after that. They had a small fund for the future, whatever that held.

Neither of them seemed to realise how much of their life they planned out with each other without realising it. They had both become a crucial part to eachother's lives.

Highschool passed extremely slow and fast at the same time, far too slow in their opinion.

They only had a small fund for any future, and it wouldn't last long at all. As great as they were at selling things, they seemed to be terrible currently. Some of their funds disappeared over night, literally.

Nonetheless, their future was somewhere ahead. In what direction it went, they didn't know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really wanted to update this but I'm not really good at this story.  
> Next chapter is another time skip.


	3. Best Friends Forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And maybe more?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lots of time skips.

"Is something wrong?" Catty looked at her taller friend, Bratty, "You, like, seem off or something.."

"Well, just.. My aunt kicked me out." Bratty played with her curly hair.

"What?" Catty gasped.

"After she, like.. took all of the funds I had at my place."

"She did that?" Catty put her paws to her mouth in shock.

"Well, I don't like, have any proof or anything but.." Bratty messed with her hands, "She's the only one who lives there besides me, so..."

"What an awful person." Catty put her hand on Bratty's shoulder, "You can live with me. My mom's like, never home."

"Really?" Bratty smiled.

"Of course! You know that she works really late."

"No, I like, meant about the living with you."

"Like, why wouldn't you? You're my best friend." She held up her arm, the bracelet still there.

Bratty blushed.

* * *

_A pot lay on the stove, and in front of it, an alligator with long curly blonde hair. Tied up in a ponytail._

_She taste-tested it, before deciding it was done and serving Catty, Catty's brother and herself._

_"OOh! Bratty, this is like, SO good." Catty complimented._

_"Like, thanks." Bratty looked away. Catty's brother was piecing together something._

_He smirked._

* * *

"Ooh! Hey, Bratty, look at what I found!" Catty smiled, "It's some weird human food."

"Ohh. That'd probably sell for like, a lot or something."

"Yeah, we just g-..."

"Is something wrong?"

"My bracelet!"

"It's gone?"

"I must have lost it in that trash. I've gotta, like, find it!" She went to search the trash.

An almost endless search with no success.

"Aaw.. I can't find it.."

"That's, like, okay." Bratty puts her hand on her shoulder, "It's not like we need them to be friends or anything. We'll probably find it eventually."

"Yeah.. You're right."

Bratty takes off her bracelet and gives it to Catty, "We've still, like, got this one. Maybe if you, like, keep it somewhere it'll be like.."

"Like a secret artifact of our friendship?"

"Um, yeah, sure."

* * *

_"We gotta move out." Catty says, "Mom wants us out since we're both adults and all."_

_"But where should we like, go?"_

_"Uh... Let's live in a creepy alley in Hotland!"_

* * *

"It's a really cozy alley."

"Like, really cozy."

Their friendship had gone far.

Living together in an alley, finding junk together..

Catty was a bit better at finding the garbage. The most valuable garbage, anyway.

Which definitely helped with their sales.

But, unfortunately, not many people came to their alley. Until, one day, a small child came to their alley and suggested they hang out with Burgerpants. A lot of things changed, like the fact that the same day, the barrier broke.

"But Bratty... I don't want to have a dream without you in it!"

"Aw, Catty..."

To cover up the moment, she added, "And, in my dream, YOU clean up after the cat."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, now its caught up to canon. It's not gonna be a long story, I'm too bored with it.  
> In fact.. It'll probably have a few more chapters, one where they live on the surface, get together, marriage and then have a kid or something.


	4. Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bratty and Catty start life on the surface together.

"Like.. Bratty?" Catty stared at the beautiful sky as they sat on the surface, "What do we like, do now that we're free?"

Bratty thought for a moment, "We could, like, find another alley or something.."

"Yeah.. Maybe we'll end up opening a real store!"

"Eventually, probably." Bratty laid back onto the grass, admiring the surface. Of course, the surface wasn't as pretty or cool as they were, so it never really mattered withever or not they got to the surface. It was cool, nonetheless.

The days seemed to go by pretty slowly. The two found an alley - it was actually near one of Mettaton's resorts, too. They found some better garbage on the surface, and sold it for relatively high yet still cheap prices.

Frisk visited time to time with Toriel to help out with their business, sometimes they just bought as they could afford. Occasionally a green child would accompany them, but they wouldn't buy anything and would eventually have to stop Frisk from making bad money decisions.

About a year passed on the surface and they got quite a lot of money. One time Mettaton visited them and bought some garbage with his cousin, supposedly just to be nice. He ended up giving them free tickets to a show, which was quite nice.

The show itself was another love story Mettaton put together, which Catty enjoyed deeply, but it made Bratty think for a little while.

In the beginning of the year, Bratty and Catty were finally able to afford their new store together. It was relatively small, but they thought it'd still be fancier to sell stuff there then in a creepy alley.

"Oh, so this is your new store?" Frisk said, "It's very nice."

"So you sell garbage..." The green one noted, "Why not just have a thrift store?"

"Like, what?" Bratty asked, confused.

"You know, the kind of store in which people give you their garbage to sell basically, for relatively cheap prices." The green one answered.

"Oh, yeah! That'd be perfect for you two, wouldn't it?" Frisk giggled.

"So people will just, like, give us their garbage for free?" Catty said, "Like, without us having to look for it or something?"

"Yeah, people will put used items they don't need in a bin or something and give it to you, I think." Frisk smiled.

They ended up making a weird mix of a thrift store and their regular thing where they find the garbage on their own. Their store would the next day, and with any luck, it'd get quite a lot of business. They hoped it would, at least. Even if not immediately.

* * *

"So, like, we have a store now.." Bratty said.

"Yeah, isn't it like... Totally wicked cool?" Catty said and Bratty joined in at the last part.

"Yeah..." Bratty looked down, "So, like, what now and stuff..."

"Huh?"

"Do we, like, get a cat now..."

"You want the cat?!" Catty looked extremely excited.

"I mean, like, sure.." Bratty looked at her friend.

There was a silence after Catty finished making excited noises.

Bratty didn't know how to approach with what she had to say, or how Catty would react. She wasn't sure at all.

"Catty?"

"Yeah?"

"So, like, um..." Bratty looked down, "I was thinking, like.. I wanted to like, tell you and stuff..."

Catty looked in curiosity.

"Like, um... Uh..." Bratty thought hard on her choice of words. What was she supposed to say? She seemed to forget anything she ever thought of saying before, "Like, um.. We've always, like, been friends and stuff.. So, I like, never could imagine anything else being like, different..."

Catty nodded in agreement, "Best friends forever." She raised her paw to her face.

"But, I, um.. You know when I said I love cats?"

"Yeah! And then you said they were like, so tasty. And then I was like 'Bratty nooooo!', right?"

"Um, I like, kinda meant that.. I mean.. Catty.." Bratty wondered how she should continue her sentence. Deciding to just say anything that came to mind and hope for the best, Bratty continued, "I meant, like.. Um.. I kind of like.. I love you..?"

"Wait, you like... Love me..?" Catty responds, a faint blush.

"I mean, like.. Uh.. Yeah." Bratty put her hands to her face, "Like.. In that way.. like Mettaton's live performance we went to.."

"OMG, like, really..." Catty smiled, "I like, feel the exact same way!"

Bratty was a bit surprised. She suddenly felt a lot better about this, "Like, really?"

"Yeah! We should, like, become a couple.. Can you imagine, Bratty? We'd be, like.. The best most beautiful couple to ever exist!" Catty had a perfect image in her head.

"Not to mention, like, the coolest." Bratty added in.

"Yeah!" Catty cheered in agreement.

It went by surprisingly quick, and the start of their relationship was interesting. The two had a store, and life on the surface was going quite well for them. If all went well, they'd have many customers in their future.

Soon, things would change for them, in may different ways.

* * *

"You guys f-finally got your o-own store." Alphys smiled, "You t-two really earned it. I'm really h-happy for you."

"Like, thank you Alphys." Bratty and Catty said in almost sync, then looked at eachother and smiled, "Also, we're like, girlfriends and stuff now."

"Finally." Chara, the green sweater child breathed out.

"R-really? I'm r-really happy to h-hear that."

Frisk giggled, "I'm so happy for you two. I hope your thrift store goes well."

"Like, thanks."

Alphys, Frisk and Chara stayed for quite a few hours. A few customers would come in and buy some things, some people left things and Asgore stopped by to look around and buy something, but ended up staying a while since Frisk and Chara were there.

It was fun watching Asgore and his children interact, and even see Alphys interact with Asgore a bit. The guy was nice as ever, still a big fuzzy pushover like everyone knew him to be. That was a good thing they hoped would never change. Asgore eventually left, recommending the children and Alphys not to be home too late.

Chara discussed anime with Alphys, and seemed to strongly disagree with her opinion of an anime. Frisk called them a dork. They stayed for a long time.

Though, eventually it started getting quite late, which meant Frisk and Chara had to be going, "C-come on, I'll get y-you guys home n-now."

"Okay." Chara and Frisk smiled.

"Like, see you later!"

"Like, later and stuff!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't write confessions, I do not know how.. I don't even really read confessions... I'm just guessing, so I hope it's good enough.. Little fast but I hate writing this story kind of...


	5. Shopping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bratty and Catty want to tell their friends something surprising.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lots of time skips. Short chapter..

Bratty and Catty's relationship started off great. They had recently gone on a double date with their friend Alphys and her girlfriend, Undyne.

The two's store was starting off relatively good. It wasn't going great, but it was going better than their store had before.

It was a nice start at their life on the surface.

About a year passed, which felt pretty quickly. They barely realized how much time had passed already.

The future was interesting. And coming pretty soon.

They were definitely thinking about getting married at some point already, but they figured that could wait, for now. They both excitedly wrote down names on paper using a glittery pen.

"We're, like, going to make the BEST parents." Catty stated, putting her paws on her face excitedly.

Bratty thought about names, and nodded in agreement, "We're going to have like, the CUTEST baby."

"We're going to need, like, the CUTEST name." Her girlfriend said, enthusiastically.

The two excitedly wrote down ideas for names.

"We should like, totally tell Alphys!"

"Oh my god, we totally should!" Catty agreed, "We should do that like, right now!"

"We should like, totally go visit her!" Bratty suggested.

"We totally should!"

They both got dressed out of their pajamas and went to Alphys' apartment. Catty knocked on the door.

The door opened, revealing Undyne, "Hey."

"Like, hi, Undyne. Is Alphys, like, here and stuff?" Bratty asked.

"Yeah, she's in the kitchen. Why don't you two come in?" Undyne offered.

"Like, thanks and stuff."

"Thanks."

The two walked into Undyne and Alphys' apartment. It had a lot of fish-shaped objects, and a few shaped like lizards.

They walked into the kitchen, to see Alphys, she seemed a bit surprised to see them, "H-hey, guys.." She waved. She sat at the table with Undyne.

"Like, hi and stuff." The two greeted.

"Yeah. Should we, like, get to the point?" Catty asked.

"Like, probably..."

"T-the point?"

"Yeah. We're, like..." Bratty started.

"Going to be, like, moms!" Catty finished, excitedly.

Alphys looked surprised, "What? R-really? I'm s-so happy for y-you two."

"Yeah, we like, thought we'd tell you first and stuff."

"We like, just found out the other day." Catty added, "We should probably, like, totally go baby shopping with you guys sometime!"

* * *

Bratty and Catty entered the store, followed by Alphys and Undyne.

They made their way to the baby clothes section, excitedly.

Catty picked up a little onesie with a cat face on it, "Oh. my. god. Isn't this just like, the cutest?"

"Like, yeah." Bratty agreed.

The two ran past a few clothing pieces past their friends, getting a few different sizes to assure some of it would fit.

"Now, what else do we need for a baby..." Catty wondered.

They ended up at a toys section, "OOh! Mettaton's new product." Catty picked it up, "It's like, soft."

They put it in the cart for their baby, "They're going to like, totally love it!"

Alphys ended up helping them pick out a few baby toys for their child. Mostly stuffed animals.

"We'll need, like, a crib." Bratty told her girlfriend.

"Yeah, like, the cutest one!" Catty added.

They soon left the store, and the next day, they went and looked at cribs together.

They didn't get a crib, but they did get the bedding. They decided to look elsewhere for the crib. They found one in the dump and decided to paint it instead. "It's like, SO much cuter now!" Catty looked at the crib, as they prepared a room for their child. It was the perfect baby room, in their opinion.

"Like, yeah." Bratty agreed, "We're going to, like, be the greatest parents."

"Oooh! We should like, totally think of more baby names!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By the way, they bought the Toriel plush. But, y'know, with Mettaton's face instead of hers.
> 
> Any name suggestions for their baby?


	6. Baby names

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bratty and Catty struggle to come up with baby names.

"So, like, what are we going to NAME our baby?" Bratty asked her girlfriend.

"We have like, some of the cutest baby names written down.." Catty looked at the list, "It's like, so hard to choose."

Catty pointed at a name on the list, "Katy is cute, cause it's like Kat with a 'y'!"

"Ally's cute too." Bratty pointed to the name.

"The name 'Fluffy', too, but like, we don't know what they look like yet." Catty pointed out.

"True." Bratty agreed.

"We could have something that rhymes with our names, like Patty!" Catty suggested, "Or we could go with... Braca!"

"I like that one."

Months has passed since the two had found out they were going to be parents, and they still couldn't find a good baby name.

"Maybe we should see what Alphys thinks." Bratty suggested.

"Oh! I'll message her online." Catty pulled up her laptop and pulled up a website. She quickly sent a message to Alphys.

'Hey, Alphys! like, what do you think would be, like, a good baby name?'

They waited a few minutes for her reply.

'baby names? one minute...' They continued waiting, 'okay, i think I got one. how about...'

The two exchanged looks before reading Alphys' suggestion, 'amy?'

Catty wrote down the name and messaged Alphys a quick 'thanks'.

"Coming up with a name is, like, harder than I expected..." Bratty said.

"I know, right?" Catty sighed, "Chatty might sound too close to my name."

"And Claws might not sound cute enough."

The two sighed.

"Snappy is cute, and it has a really cute meaning..." Catty sighed, "And Natty is cute, too.."

"But what should we choose?" Bratty wondered.

Catty smiled, "I guess we'll, like, figure out when we see them."

The two decided to wait for baby names, and figure it out later.

They admired the baby room, and waited impatiently.

"I can't wait to see our cute little baby..." Catty said, "They're going to be adorable."

"We're going to be, like, the best parents ever." Bratty cuddled up with Catty.

"This is going to be great.."

* * *

"Hi, Catty!" Frisk greeted, along with Chara and who they assumed was Asriel. They were too short to fully reach up to the counter, but Asriel managed.

"Like, hi, Frisk." Catty greeted.

"Like, hi and stuff."

"What do we do here?" Asriel asked, confused.

"We just look at stuff, I guess." Frisk shrugged, "I don't know, maybe you and Chara just go and play or something?"

"Okay..?" Asriel replied. Chara gently tugged his ear.

"Hey," He turned to them, "Charaaa!"

Chara smiled, and giggled a bit before they started narrating all of his actions.

Bratty and Catty looked at the children, confused.

"Don't mind them. They're just kids."

"But aren't you, like, a kid and stuff, too?" Bratty asked.

"Nah, I'm a grown adult-"

"Lying is bad, Frisk!" Chara and Asriel shouted from across the store.

"I'm the ambassador of monsters. I think I am much more mature than these children right here."

"All kids wear stripes." Monster Kid, who apparently was there with their sister, mentioned, "Except GK! But she's just weird."

"Hey! MK! You dork!"

Frisk cleared their voice, "As I was saying, I am a grown adult person. In fact, I am thirty-six-.."

"You're eight." Chara said, having walked up behind them.

"Whaaat? Chara." Frisk pouted, folding their arms.

Chara tugged their hair lightly, "Chara, why?" Asriel showed up on the other side, and tugged Frisk's hair as well, "Asriel..."

The two children grabbed both of Frisk's hands and dragged them away, "Come on, Frisk!"

"Aaaaaah!" Frisk fake-screamed.

Bratty and Catty smiled and exchanged looks.

They were excited.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Baby names that I particular like:
> 
> Feligator
> 
> Ally
> 
> Natty (means 'smart and fashionable)
> 
> Snappy (this one is my favourite)
> 
> Braca
> 
> Crikey
> 
> Vote and also suggest some names please!  
> This chapter is short, but also, I didn't have much to write about and I realized I wrote more about the Dreemurr kids then I did with Bratty and Catty. But this is a good moment for them, because they're seeing the joys of children (or something like that, I don't know.)


	7. The cutest baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The baby arrives.

"Aww! She's so cute."

Bratty and Catty had welcomed home their new daughter the other day. Her fur was a blueish colour, and she had small little ears. They hadn't opened yet, so she probably couldn't hear a thing. She had a little bit of black hair growing on her head. It was slightly wavy.

She looked like the cutest combination of an alligator and a cat. Her eyes were still blue, but it was likely they'd change colour.

Some of their friends had brought gifts for her.

"What's her name?" Toriel asked politely, looking at the infant.

"Snappy!" Catty said enthusiastically, "It's like, the cutest name."

"For like, the cutest baby!" Bratty added.

"She certainly is adorable." Asriel commented, "And tiny."

"Hmm," Chara commented, "Like.. Frisk."

"Chara... I'm actually taller than you, so..."

Bratty and Catty watched their small daughter (ignoring the distant sound of siblings arguing), and wondered what they'd do now. Probably get married.

She was small and cute, dressed in the cat pajamas they had bought her previously. A small, but not compared to her, stuffed green cat lay next to her. She was curled up with it, her small hands in the soft fur.

"Congratulations, you two." Toriel smiled softly, "If you two need any tips, you can ask me or Asgore."

"Like, thanks." Bratty said in a sincere tone, as she smiled at her child. Catty watched the baby sleep.

It felt like such a short amount of time.

They wondered if they should tell Catty's mom or Bratty's aunt about their daughter..

The couple was quick to decide that could wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HONOURABLE MENTIONS:  
> Braca  
> Feligator  
> Crikey  
> Rio  
> Fluffy and...  
> Ally.
> 
> I went with 'Snappy' because it actually has a super-fitting meaning. Not only does it mean "irritable and inclined to speak sharply; snappish." (which fits the theme) but it also means "cleverly concise; neat." and "neat and elegant."  
> I've actually drawn their daughter, but in a toddler form.  
> This chapter is short just to sort of.. set up the future.  
> What does everyone want to see happen with the couple and their daughter? I'd love suggestions.


	8. Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Parenting.

Months passed by, and the couple had learned a lot more about being parents.

Toriel and Asgore were great help, and more than willing to lend a hand. Toriel was better with devices so they often could message her.

Their thrift store had been becoming a bit more popular, which was quite good for them, and overall life had changed quite a bit. Snappy, their daughter who was now a few months old, was interesting, to say the least.

As the mix of an alligator and a cat, she was surprisingly cute. She wasn't a calm infant, however, and she thoroughly enjoyed biting whoever she could.

Her teeth were sharp, though, and very much hurt whenever she bit them. She also seemed to enjoy clawing things, almost as much as she loved biting, and her green cat plush was great for that sort of thing.

Alphys, who was like her aunt, often came over with her girlfriend. As being like her aunt, Alphys was excited to show Snappy anime.

The infant often fell asleep during the cartoons, surprisingly.

Another thing Snappy seemed to love to do, was of course, screaming and crying. As babies often did, it wasn't that surprising.

Breaking everything she could also seemed to be a good hobby. Sometimes it was like she was doing it on purpose.

At the moment, the couple were attempting to get the young infant to sleep. There was little sound except a quiet humming as they stood in her room, rocking her around gently. This was, apparently, a common thing to do with infants.

Bratty and Catty hummed various different tunes in sync to their young daughter, in an attempt for her to fall asleep.

Some tunes from Mettaton's show, some from the cartoons Alphys liked and often, the one they had always played in their alley. On occasion, they hummed the song Mettaton once sang in a musical, as it seemed a very calming song.

When Snappy fell asleep, they two left the room quietly.

"We're like, the best parents ever." Catty mentioned.

"Like, definitely." Bratty agreed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh... 
> 
> So, I'm sort of out of the UT phase again. This means the last few chapters will be drabbles, time skips and more.
> 
> The next chapter is a time skip, and I'm sort of rushing these a bit. I need to finish this before I either forget about it entirely, or everyone reading does.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh man these characters are hard to write.  
> Why did I sign myself up for this?  
> 


End file.
